Dagnino
Dagnino is the main antagonist from the 2007 Argentine-Italian animated film El Arca (released internationally as Noah's Ark). He was voiced by Wayne LeGette in the English dubbed version. Personality Dagnino is a scheming, diabolical, and manipulative tiger and the leader of the Predators, consisting of himself and his followers: Panthy the panther, Coco the crocodile, Wolfgang the wolf, Cachito the puma, and Patricio the vulture. He intended to be king of the Animal Kingdom, but failed. When he gets off the Ark, he attempts revenge by hunting for food. History Dagnino and his minions first appear at the beginning of the film when the king of the Animal Kingdom, Sabu, tells everyone about their incoming fate from the flood and how they must trust humanity in order to survive. Dagnino, knowing that the king is too weak to make it to the ship, secretly plans to overthrow Sabu's son and successor as king, Xiro, in order to become the ruler of the Animal Kingdom once the flood has passed. When the human Noah builds a Ark for his family and two by two animals for a month, Xiro is uncertain how to handle animal consumption on the Ark, allowing Dagnino to gain the animals' respect by declaring that he will personally punish any act of violence on the voyage, much to Xiro's chagrin. He then tells the lioness Kariel, who was the aide of Queen Oriana, that there may be a problem with discipline on the voyage. Xiro then finds himself infatuated with the panther Panthy, who is secretly working with Dagnino in order to overthrow Xiro. Dagnino then reveals to his minions in the bar that his true plan is that once he becomes king, he will enslave the herbivores and forcefully fatten them so the carnivores will have a higher survival rate in the new world. Meanwhile, two greedy merchants named Farfan and Ester secretly board the Ark after Noah sells his house to them, and disguise themselves as animals called "grasswhoppers". They only get into bad situations until they accidentally anger Dagnino, who then rips off Farfan's 'hide'. Using Panthy to lure Xiro away from Kairel, Dagnino and his minions trick the other animals into believing Xiro killed the grasswhoppers by using the torn hide and covering him with tomato juice and imprison him for breaking the consumption law. Xiro's herbivore friends quickly unravel the deceit and convince Kairel of the truth, but Dagnino intercepts the message and imprisons most of the herbivores, while Kairel and Xiro's other pals break Xiro out of his jail cell. Xiro and his friends race to confront Dagnino, where Xiro's group challenges Dagnino's group with a war dance known as a haka while Xiro and Dagnino engage in a fistfight. Their fight suddenly comes to a halt when the Ark, wandered off-course into the Arctic, crashes into a ice floe, causing Dagnino and his minions to be thrown into a wall by the force of the sudden halt, with their heads getting stuck. Their wall is then toppled down by the herbivores as they panic for their lives, only to be stopped when Xiro resumes control and ensures the animals' survival, which Dagnino's minions also agree to, much to Dagnino's chagrin. Despite being still stuck in the wall while Panty is caged, Dagnino and his minions are last seen celebrating in a wonderful party on the deck of the Ark for Xiro's correlation as king of the Animal Kingdom. While still angered by his loss of power to Xiro, Dagnino is satisfied that his rival succeeded in their survival. Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Predator Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Imprisoned Category:Thugs Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Oppressors Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Greedy Category:Remorseful Category:Fighters Category:Liars Category:Servant of Hero Category:Opportunists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Incriminators Category:Rapists Category:Redeemed